Mud Attacks
The ability to release/use mud to various attacks. Sub-power of Mud Manipulation. Variation of Earth Attacks. Also Called * Mud Projection Capabilities The user can release/use mud to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Mud can come in two forms: Liquid and Solid. Liquid mud is naturally fluid, which can be used attack people much faster and can sabotage electronics because liquid mud has more water than dirt. Solid Mud is also good because it's much heavier then liquid mud and is sticky, which can be used to slow the opponent or clog up machinery and weapons. Applications * Mud Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of mud. * Mud Beam Emission: Release beams of a mud. * Mud Blast: Release mud over a specific target area. * Mud Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of mud. * Mud Bomb Generation: Create bombs/explosions of mud by manipulating internal pressures and forces. * Mud Breath: Discharge mud blasts from mouth. * Mud Bullet Projection: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * Mud Cutting: Use mud to cut opponents. * Mud Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with mud. * Mud Pillar Projection: Project mud pillars. * Mud Spike Projection: Project mud spikes. * Mud Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of mud. * Mud Wave Emission: Send out a wave of mud that repels everything. * Expanding Mud Bolts: Project mud that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * Formulated Mud Blasts: Release blasts of mud in a form of a creature or object. * Hand Blasts: Release mud blasts from hands. * Hidden Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. ** Subterranean Attacks: Channel attacks directly underneath the target. * Missile Generation: Create missiles of mud. * Omnidirectional Mud Waves: Send out a wave of mud in all directions. * Optic Blasts: Emit mud from one's eyes. * Reflective Attacks: Release attacks of mud that can bounce off of any surface. * Scatter Shot: Release mud blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Sword Beam Emission: Release mud blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. * Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of mud. * Zap: A tiny short release of mud to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Earth Manipulation * Geokinetic Combat * Power Augmentation * Projectile Enhancement * Terrakinetic Constructs * Water Manipulation Limitations * Users may require outside source of mud to create a blasts. * Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. * Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. * Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. * Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. * Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users * Earthbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Waterbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Onua (Bionicle) * Earth Release/Mud Release Users (Naruto) * Pokémon that learn any of the moves Mud Slap, Mud Bomb, Mud Sport or Mud Shot (Pokémon) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Generation Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Combat Powers Category:Rare power